Darling of the Chosokabe, Pride of the Date
by Deception'sChosen
Summary: Motochika's daughter Koito the only thing I own is going to be sent away for the Annexation of Shukoku, but she decides to go against her father's wishes. The act of disobedience will change her life and the life of Masamune Date forever. T for now.
1. Chapter 1

Darling of the Chosokabe, Pride of the Date

**Darling of the Chosokabe, Pride of the Date**

Chapter 1

Alone in his study, a thin man with long black hair tied into a topknot sat with his shamisen across his lap. His long bangs, going grey far more quickly than he cared to admit, fell over his face as he looked down at the instrument. The old shamisen was battle scarred and the finish was dull, but he was not going to throw it away. No, not this precious gift from his only remaining daughter.

As if summoned by his thoughts, his daughter's voice drifted into the room from behind a closed door. Her voice and words were cool and formal, telling him that she was not alone.

"My lord, there is a messenger from Toyotoshi Hideyoshi. He wishes to speak with you."

Chosokabe Motochika frowned as he looked up from his shamisen and sighed softly. He already knew what was coming, and he knew his reply…and what was to follow…and what it would mean for his darling girl. He would have to send her away…

"Let him in."

The door slid open and two kneeling forms bowed until their foreheads touched the tatami, then straightened. One was a brown haired man with dark eyes that spoke of mischief and wore polished golden armor, but his weapons had been abandoned with a servant at the enterance. The other was a girl of about seventeen who wore a sky blue robe with a water pattern and an obi of a darker brocade with a similar pattern. Her hair was long and black, reaching the back of her knees and tied with a thin green band. Her pale oval face was unpainted, unlike many ladies of her father's court, but she was considered one of the beauties of Shukoku, if not the most respected. Her free-spirited ways coupled with her quick and sharp tongue often put many women off. She looked up and gave a tiny smile and bowed again before closing the door behind the brown haired man.

Motochika nodded to the newcomer and motioned for him to be seated across from him. The man sat and looked at the ruler of the small island for a moment before introducing himself.

"My name is Maeda Toshiie, and serve under Tyotomi Hideyoshi. My lord wants you to give him the island for his use. If you do, your men can fight for him, and your women can be protected by our army."

Motochika sighed and watched as the messenger, he couldn't be much older than his girl, waited patiently for his response. Well, no use putting it off any more…

"No. Your lord is welcome to try to take it from me if he can, but I will not see my people under the rule of a tyrant. You may go. My daughter will show you out."

The messenger frowned in irritation, but made no argument. He could see that there was no changing the older man's mind. Standing, he bowed and walked away, opened the door and left.

Motochika heard his daughter's voice as she walked away with the messenger. Yes, he would have to send her away. Perhaps he would send her to her grandmother's home with armed guards… He sat with his thoughts for a time, trying to decide the best course of action. His sons would fight with him, of course, his daughter would fight him when he told her to go though… Then he heard a soft tap on the edge of the door and his daughter's soft voice again.

"Father?"

"Did he leave?"

The door slid open and his daughter entered, her small flute in her hand. He had paid for her to have singing, flute and dance lessons while he taught her to play shamisen along with her writing tutors and she had grown into an accomplished musician and poet. He watched her as she arranged herself close to him, smiling when she brushed a stubborn tendril of hair out of her eyes.

"Yes. He's gone. He spoke to the men who were with him. He said that Toyotomi would easily take us over. We're going to fight him then?"

"Koito…"

"We'll beat them. Nobody pushes _us_ around."

"Koito, listen to me."

Koito's lips pressed together tightly and she looked up at him, her eyes telling him that she understood what was coming. He noted this and got ready for the argument that was coming.

"I can't have you here for this battle. I am going to send you to your grandmother's home with some of our best men until I know you are safe. I can't fight and protect you at the same time. Neither can your brothers."

"I don't need to be protected! I can fight! Morichika and Nobuchika have been teaching me since I was nine years old! Let me fight under you and I'll prove it."

Motochika closed his eyes and tried to think of a good reason for refusing to let her fight. He had a few women in his ranks, and he knew that a few other rulers had them as well, but he couldn't let her go into danger. No, he couldn't lose her…

"You are going to your grandmother's home in three days."

"That's not fair!"

Motochika stood and glared down at his favorite child, willing his eyes to be hard and cold.

"I have indulged you too often. I have always let you have whatever you wanted, and you have become spoiled as a result. I have an escort already chosen for you. You will pack and you will go."

Koito blinked in surprise, stunned. Yes, she knew that she was spoiled by her beloved father, but she had always obeyed him. Now she wanted to fight to defend her home, just as he did, and he refused?! She knew from her brothers that she was called among all people, not just the women of the court, as 'Darling Chosokabe' and the 'Pet Princess' but thought that perhaps if she were to fight, morale would be even better than it was to be already… then another thought came to her.

If she were to be taken or killed, the enemy would use her to their advantage. With a sigh, she looked dwn at her flute and whispered the expected 'yes Father' and waited for her father to sit again. After a moment, she lifted her flute and smiled slightly at him.

"Shall I play for you?"

Motochika nodded and closed his eyes, falling deep into thought as she played softly. Slowly, an idea formed in her mind. Yes, she would obey her father, but she would also prove herself to her family. A smile spread over her face as she played on, her father's eyes still closed.

_I will show them that the Pet Princess has teeth._


	2. Chapter 2

Darling of the Chosokabe, Pride of the Date

**Darling of the Chosokabe, Pride of the Date**

Chapter 2

Koito sat quietly inside the carriage, listening as the guards gave orders to move out. Chewing a nail, she lifted the corner of one of the blinds of the windows and peeked out. Where was Chiyo? She was supposed to be here five minutes ago!

Just as she crossed her arms and leaned back with an angry sigh when she heard a soft tap on the door and a small girl climbed into the carriage as it began to slowly roll out of the stable. She glared at the new girl and spoke in a harsh whisper.

"Took you long enough!"

"I'm sorry Chosokabe-sama. My mother was keeping me, and I only just got away!"

"Well hurry up, we're already moving."

The servant pulled a sharp knife from her sleeve and grabbed Koito's long hair, measuring it carefully.

"It's such a shame to cut it. Are you sure you can't just tuck it up into a helmet?"

"Yes, Chiyo-chan, I'm sure. Just cut it already."

With a sigh, the servant slashed through her mistress's hair to waist length. She glanced around outside before tossing the hair out onto the road. When she turned back, Koito was half out of her rich robes and motioned for Chiyo to get out of her own clothes. The servant groaned and pulled Koito's 'new' clothes out of a bag that she had carried with her. A pair of old pants and homespun shirt that Chiyo's brother Akio had worn when he was not so tall…

"Hey, I already paid you, so off with the clothes. Hurry, we're going to be too far away soon!"

Chiyo shrugged out of her clothes and as she and Koito put on their new clothes, she froze, a thought coming to her.

"Wait, won't your grandmother or somebody recognize you?"

"No. I haven't seen anybody at my grandmother's house since I was a child with Mother. You'll be fine. There. Now, here is where I get off. See you!"

Without a backward glance, Koito dropped out the window of the carriage and ran back for home. As she ran, she tied her hair back and cinched her pants tighter, slowing to a walk when a small band of soldiers came into view, about thirty-nine on foot and six on horseback.

_Now who is this?_

The youngest of the soldiers on horseback wore a helmet styled in the old way with flexible strips of metal that came down to cover the back of his neck and a thin crescent moon that rested on his forehead and a short 'cape' with his family's crest on it.

_Ah, the Date. I thought I heard that they were coming to help us… but so few? How is that going to help?_

Koito kept pace slightly behind the soldiers, close enough for her people to assume that she was with them, but far enough away that the men wouldn't ask questions. She had bound her breasts flat and that along with her rough clothes, for she had asked Chiyo to bring her men's attire and men did _**not**_ have breasts, she found that as long as she didn't speak, she might be able to pass herself off as a man. Well, that was her plan anyway…

"You."

_Eek!_

She looked up to see the youngest rider again, this time looking straight down at her. She almost cried out to see that he only had one eye, the right covered by a heavily embroidered eye patch. She remembered just in time that she was supposed to be a soldier, and she was pretty sure that soldiers had seen worse than a covered missing eye.

"What is your name soldier? I don't recall your face."

She coughed once and put on what she hoped was a masculine and tough voice. Really, she sounded like she was getting over a bad bout of flu, but it would suffice.

"Nakano. Nakano Hiroshi, sir…"

"Are you ill?"

She shook her head. The one eyed man shrugged and rather than return to the front of the contingent, he stayed by her.

"So you're the Pet Princess? I expected something more."

He chuckled when Koito jumped like she had been stung by a wasp, looking up at him in shock.

"How…how could you…?"

"You may be dressed as a man, but you walk like a woman and I have heard of what your face looks like. You may want to try to darken your face somehow, pale princess."

She touched her face thoughtfully. She hadn't thought of the fact that despite her years outside, she was as pale as she would be if she never left the cool shadows of her father's halls. Stooping, she lifted a handful of damp dirt and rubbed it over her hands, then picked up more and rubbed it over her face. She was still light-skinned, but at least now she looked like she had spent her life outdoors.

She jumped again when a hand brushed behind her right ear. She looked over to see that the young Date had gotten off his horse and put some more dirt on her skin there.

"You missed a spot."

With that, he swung up onto his horse again and rode by her the rest of the way. Koito racked her brains as they traveled, her father's home coming fully into view. She knew she had heard of a member of the Date clan that was a prodigy of war… what was his name? Masa…something…

"Masamune. Date Masamune."

"What?"

"My name. Date Masamune."

"Chosokabe Koito. You're the first man I've met that didn't chastise me for wanting to be like my brothers. For a warrior…I expected…somebody like my brothers."

Masamune laughed quietly, chewing his lip to stifle the noise.

"Well, you're the first princess I've met. I expected somebody snobbier. So we're even?"

"Alright. Now here come my brothers. Remember, my name is Nakano Hiroshi!"

"Sure."


End file.
